The present disclosure relates to a modular weapon video display system, useable with a floating rail system, which may include an accessory mount interface such as a Picatinny type mounting rail structure (e.g., as per standard MIL-STD-1913) of the type commonly employed with a military or tactical firearm. The rail system may be used for attaching all manner of accessories, such as thermal sight systems, rotating left and right camera systems, video display systems, quick changing power supplies, optical scopes, tactical flashlights, vertically extending handgrips, or other weapon-mounted accessories. The floating rail system herein may be as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/972,426 filed Jan. 10, 2008 and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Conventional weapon video display systems require additional equipment for their use, such as a helmet-mounted video display system to be worn by the operator. In addition conventional weapon video display systems typically only have one type of camera. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a video display system that would not require the operator to carry additional equipment while in combat. In addition it would be desirable to have multiple camera types compatible with the same display system and an easy mechanism for the operator to switch between multiple camera types. The present device contemplates an improved video display system, which overcomes both of the above-referenced limitations and others.